


Everything's alright

by piku330



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin soulmates, Alternate Universe, Best Friends, End of the World, F/F, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Oneshot, a good amount of dialogue, can be read as romantic or platonic, inspired by laura shigihara's song "everything's alright", some 2jin shenanigans, they all live in a small town, yeoviseul are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piku330/pseuds/piku330
Summary: "When this world is no more, the Moon is all we’ll see."Or,The Universe is dying, and Heejin and Hyunjin choose to spend its last moments in each other’s presence.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin & Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Kudos: 14





	Everything's alright

**Author's Note:**

> me at 3 am listening to "everything's alright" by Laura Shigihara: what if, 2jin watching the stars as they disappear one by one and the world ends...
> 
> mostly inspired by that line about the stars falling down 
> 
> also this is my first work here! Hope you like it! :D

The first star had faded about a month ago.

It happened suddenly: no extraordinary astronomical events nor forecasts. They were watching a movie on TV when it appeared on the news. Apparently a star from an important constellation had just vanished from existence and nobody knew why or how.

Then, the next day, ten more were missing.

The media's only feasible explanation was that the Universe was starting to decay earlier than anticipated, like, _waaay_ too early, and rapidly so.

Obviously, it worried them at first. They were still so young… Heejin and Hyunjin were supposed to have plentiful lives, always by each other’s side. They were supposed to have thousands of adventures together before finally dying.

“Hey, it's fine, that means we can do whatever we want from now on,” Hyunjin, the ever carefree one, suggested. When she recieved a raised eyebrow from her friend, she shrugged. “Nothing illegal, I mean if the world is going to end in some weeks, we should take the opportunity and live to the fullest while we can.”

Heejin, for once, agreed to her best friend’s words. Why not spend their last moments doing whatever they wanted?

And so they did. Everything they could do, they tried to maximize it: if they wanted to ride their bikes downhill at max speed until their wheels burned, they’d do it.

If they wanted to annoy their friends along Yeojin for hours with (mostly) harmless pranks, they’d do it.

If they wanted to get scolded by Haseul one last time, they’d do anything to make their older friend give in.

If they wanted to help Vivi bake, they’d make enough pastries to feed two entire cities.

And as days went by, more tiny lights could be seen flickering at night, and then, emptiness. They served as a timer of the moments they had left.

Then, on the night where only the full moon and a handful of dots lit up the sky, they knew that was it. They decided to climb up the hill where Hyunjin had almost burned Heejin’s hand at an attempted ritual they had found on YouTube (which supposedly summoned an ancient deity who granted wishes.)

Their backs were touching the fresh grass as they watched the last lighthouses of the Universe go out.

"Hyunjin?"

"Yeah?"

“Thank you for having been part of my life.”

“… Jeon Heejin, I swear if you make me cry right now—“

“But you’re already crying—!”

“I am _not_.”

“… Sure thing. No but seriously, thank you.” She fidgeted with her shirt before turning to the other girl and quietly adding, “I love you.”

“Me too, I guess.”

“Yah, Kim Hyunjin! Aren’t you going to say it back?!”

Rolling her eyes, the other complied. “Fine… I love you too.”

They shared tender smiles, and for a moment, it seemed as if their eyes held all the missing lights of the firmament.

All but one: the Moon was still standing, proud and bright, and they noticed it was the only source of luminosity left.

Heejin could hear Hyunjin sobbing slightly next to her. “Guess we’re really dying, huh?”

“Yeah… but honestly, I don’t really mind.” She smirked. “If you’re with me, then everything’s alright.”

“That is… _so_ fucking cheesy.”

They had one last laugh before entwining fingers and closing their eyes.

"Good night, Heejin."

"Good night, Hyunjin."

And so, under the Moon's watchful gaze, the world finally blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any suggestions or things I can improve, let me know! <3


End file.
